Talk:General of a Ruined Land/@comment-26830261-20160328183312/@comment-95.91.203.143-20160329171326
@ Soranokira EonLightVoyager did say already that the units for the TP would be TP only. So my example of Bernice is definitly out of the question / not valid. Okay, so you say the units on DMM TP are overall interesting enough / usefull enough to make you seriously consider spending cash on the TP / DC to get them. Well, I already agreed that if the units are good enough, rotations short enough and enough TP only units available, then I can totally imagine a TP beeing a good source of income. Though, I think wether you spend 50 SC on the TP or the Shrine does not change that they will be lacking for farming eventmaps. As for sacrificing Awakening to purchase a TP unit or not, I'd say that is definitly an extra incentive to spend more SC in general, yes. It also depends on how bad you want to awaken certain units and how many units you got in the end that you want to awaken asap. About satisfying your customer I do agree halfway. You do not have to make them happy, you just need to give them enough to make them feel like they did not waste their money. And that does not need to be a good system or giving them what they see on the shelves of the better shop across the street. The TP apparently doesn't make or break the game for you too right ? @ LarcX So IF I ASSUME you bought all those 2k DC with cash, that means you spent roughly..125 - 150 SC for TP at DMM. Now I'd like you to think about how any SC you spend on the Shrine of DMM, wether or not you would have spent these SC on the Shrine instead if the DMM TP was the same as current Nutaku TP and finally if you would have spent more or less SC at the Shrine if DMM had the Nutaku TP. Because that is the question I said I cannot answer. How many purchased SC go into the Shrine and how the balance between Shrine and TP looks like with a good TP Rotation. Basically, compare the balance of Shrine / TP from Nutaku with the Balance for DMM. Then one could say wether the total combined for Nutaku or DMM is more, or if it is irrelevantly close. @ Urizithar Well if you are a 100% Free player on DMM, then you do not really count for my take, since you generate no direct profit. You don't pay them any money for their game through purchase of SC. Not to say that Free Players are useless or anything stupid, you simply do not generate money for them DIRECTLY. I personally think you're doing a great job on this Wikia and that the combined work and effort of you and other users here keeps a huge number of people more interested in the Nutaku Aigis, due to easy access to valuable information. Though, you simply spend your free SC on things that are safer to grant you success than the Shrine. A smaller stake / commitment to get units that you want.